


Mikado and Masaomi's Sleepover Surprise

by orphan_account



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 14:33:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7718548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikado and Masaomi are caught outside in Ikebukuro during the middle of a wet and windy night. Masaomi invites Mikado to stay the night at his place, sexy shenanigans ensue...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mikado and Masaomi's Sleepover Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new to writing smut fic and not that great at it, I feel, so please comment and add kudos if you liked it, if you would be so kind! Thanks! Hope it doesn't suck too bad :)

Mikado and Masaomi both stepped out of the bookstore, after hours of perusing manga with Erika and Walker, laughing and joking with one another, sounds that soon died away as soon as they saw how the weather that night had turned. What had once been a light gray sky and a mild drizzle had turned into a turbulent, tumultuous thunderstorm. The sky was an endless bank of inky thunderheads, the rain an endless onslaught of liquid spears, the wind a hellish howl. Miakdo's shoulders slumped at the sight.

"It's a long way to my apartment from here," Mikado moaned, his hands clenched tightly around the handles of his bags-he'd bought far more manga than he'd meant to, spurred on by Erika and Walker's enthusiasm. "My manga will be sokaed by the time I get home." His short black hair was already getting plastered to his forehead.

"Not as soaked as you'll be, Mikado-kun," Masaomi teased, his smile and eyes electric beneath the flopping bangs of his dyed-blonde hair. "If you're worried about a little storm getting out of hand, why not come round my place? It's not far from here. My parents aren't home tonight, either, so we can do what we want."

"I thought you did what you wanted even when they weren't around," Mikado said with a frown. Masaomi chuckled and threw his arms around Mikado's shoulder with a dramatic flourish.

"You are so right, Mikado-kun, my fine friend! But with them gone, at least I don't feel like they're watching over my shoulder every second." He gestured to the stormy sky. "Best get going if we don't want to drown, right?"

Mikado squirmed. He didn't want to be a burden to his friend but he didn't have enough money for a cab home and it was really, really wet out. The black-haired boy checked his phone and startled at how late the hour had become. "Um, yeah, sure, Masaomi. Thanks. Hope the storm lets up soon, though. I don't want to impose..."

"Pfft. No sweat, Mikado." He wriggled his eyebrows and gave another dramatic gesture to the road ahead of them. "My best friend is never an imposition to me. Now, let's get to my place and out of this rain, it's pissing something awful out there!"

The two seventeen year-old boys trotted quickly through the storm and the streets, holding their blue-gray Raira Academy coats over their head for whatever little protection they could manage. Eventually, they made their way into the apartment complex where the Kidas lived and Mikado breathed a sigh of relief. It was warm and dry and very, very nice in here, certainly nicer than the tiny dump of an apartment he had. Still, he had his independence whereas Masaomi had to live under his parents' roof. Mind you, there didn't seem to be much difference between their two situations; if anything, Masaomi seemed more independent, more confident and assertive in his sense of freedom. It was something Mikado had always envied about his friend.

The two boys toweled off, plopped their shoes aside, and headed for the living room, where they spent the next several hours chatting, reading manga and playing video games. Around midnight or so, Mikado looked out the window and saw the storm had refused to abate whatsoever. He didn't have any choice-he'd have to stay the night. And Mikado wasn't sure what to think of that. 

Thing was, he'd had a massive crush on Masaomi for years and sleeping in the same room as him was going to be really difficult. Hell, he had no idea how his friend dressed for bed-what if Masaomi slept in the nude? Mikado tried hard not to panic at that thought. It wouldn't do for him to be seen in such a manner 'cause Masaomi would start asking questions and Mikado had no idea how he'd respond.

Masaomi stretched his slender arms over his dyed blonde hair and yawned. "Normally I'm up all hours but I'm feeling beat. Storm's got me feeling all fuzzy in the head. You ready for bed, Mikado?"

Mikado tried hard not to gulp. "Um, yeah, sure, Masaomi-kun. Thing is, I didn't bring any pajamas..."

"Screw that! I haven't worn pajamas outside of winter since I was a kid. Don't worry, it's just me, after all." Masaomi grinned, helped the bashful Mikado off of the couch, and lead his friend to his bedroom. Only one bed, Mikado noted, though big enough for two. Considering all the boasting Masaomi had done about banging his ex-girlfriend Saki, Mikado wasn't surprised his friend had such a large bed to himself.

Mikado sat gently on the bed, taking off his now-dry socks and struggling to unbutton his shirt, going slow as possible to delay the inevitable. Masaomi, on the other hand, stripped off his hoodie and uniform in a speedy blur, leaving his slender body clad only in tight black briefs with a white waistband and piping. The undergarments hugged Masaomi's hips, butt and bulge in a way that Mikado could not ignore and he found himself blushing at the sight of his near-naked friend, his crush.

"Modest as always, eh, Mikado?" Masaomi laughed as he caught Mikado's expression, flopping on the bed behind his friend, the bulge in his briefs bouncing slightly. Mikado leapt up with a little yelp, his unbelted uniform pants sliding down his legs to reveal powder blue boxer briefs that he'd felt were too small until he'd seen what Masaomi wore. "No need to blush, Mikado. Not like I'm a girl. Besides, boxers are too baggy and I never liked boxer briefs. Sorry if I ruined your prudish sensibilities."

"S-sorry. Just not used to seeing a guy so, well, underdressed." There was the occasional man or boy who wore a speedo at the local swimming pool and there were the scantily clad men Mikado had seen in some of the doujinshi Erika kept trying to get them to read but that was it. Despite knowing he was bisexual for some time, Mikado had always been too timid to look at porn and though Masaomi wasn't technically naked, the wicked gleam and leisurely way he sprawled across the bed looked very much pornagraphic to Mikado's eyes.

"Um, so where shall I sleep?" Mikado asked, looking around the room as he stepped out of his trousers and tossed them aside. He stood at a slight angle just in case the half-boner he felt beneath the fabric of his boxer briefs stirred at the sight of his friend. He couldn't let Masaomi see him like that.

Masaomi patted the other side of the bed. "Don't worry, I won't bite. Just climb in and go to sleep. I don't snore, so I'm assured."

"Um, all right." Mikado climbed in on the other side, pulled the thick black comforter over his narrow frame, and turned away, his face too flush for him to look at Masaomi. "Good night," he said as Masaomi turned off the lights. He felt like he'd wandered into some cliche fan fic scenario and wasn't sure what would happen next, if anything. Likely as not they'd just sleep, wake up, get dressed, and go about their business. Like most people did when it came to sleep overs.

A short while later, though, Mikado knew that this wasn't going to be a normal sleep over. Masaomi fell asleep quickly and did snore, actually-rather loudly, in fact. Between that and the half-boner and sexy thoughts that wouldn't go away, Mikado couldn't sleep whatsoever. Figuring that his friend was deep asleep, Mikado reached down into his boxer briefs and began to jerk himself off as subtle and silently as he possibly could. The warmth of his six-inch cock felt good as it moved up and down in his hand. A moment later, though...

"Mikado," Masamoi mumbled, clearly still asleep. Mikado froze as his friend rolled over and rubbed up against him, arm thrown over Mikado's side, his warm, mostly naked body pressed up against Mikado's backside. Judging by the wriggling sensation rubbing up against Mikado's butt, Masaomi was clearly just as horny.

Mikado didn't know what to do other than panic internally. Oh god, Kida was having an erotic dream about him, wasn't he? He'd said his name after all and had a boner and was practically crawling all over Mikado, moaning. He could just let this pass, let it be a thing to remember for the future on the nights when he had nothing to do back in his apartment but masturbate. However, Mikado wasn't sure when he'd get a chance like this again, so he slowly pulled down his boxer briefs, letting his erection spring free. He could feel Masaomi's briefs-clad cock right up against his rear entrance now and shuddered at the sensation. It felt so good, so right. He wriggled and moved his butt just so, trying his hardest to get his position just right so it felt like Masaomi was ready to fuck him without actually doing so. He resumed his jerking off and nearly yelped when Masaomi's hand suddenly fell on his cock as well.

"Well well well," Masaomi purred sleepily, "what have we got here?"

"Masaomi-kun! I'm, I'm sorry, I just, you were mumbling my name and I was horny and I felt you up against me and thought it'd feel good-"

"No problemo, Mikado." Masaomi began properly spooning him them, rubbing his hands up and down Mikado's slim body, pinching at his nipple, nibbling at his ear. "If you'd wanted to do this, you could've just said so. I'm bisexual, you know, and I'm always up for a good fuck. Didn't know you swung that way though I kind of guessed earlier, given the way you acted. You're a bit scrawnier than I usually like and my friend besides and I figured you had a thing for Anri-"

"I, I kind of do. I thought you had a thing for her, too!"

"Oh, I do, I do. Maybe we should invite her over sometime. Have ourselves a grand old threesome." Masaomi chuckled and smacked Mikado's ass gently. "We could consider this practice for that time, eh?"

"I, um, I...are we really going to do this?"

"Why not? You seem more than ready? You are, aren't you?"

Mikado squeezed his eyes shut and nodded. He wanted this more than anything.

"Good." Mikado got up on his knees, the fabric of his black briefs stretched to the limit by his erection. "Here, pull them off-with your teeth. Then, you can blow me."

Mikado trembled slightly as he moved forward, shrugging his underwear off of his feet, and grabbed at the white waistband of Masaomi's underwear with his teeth. He tried dragging them down without his friend's cock smacking him in the face and gasped as Masaomi's seven-inch cock was finally revealed in all its throbbing glory, a drop of pre-cum glistening at the end of the cock's large head. Mikado pulled the briefs down the rest of the way with one hand and used the other to place Masaomi's cock in his mouth.

The feeling of a large throbbing meaty object in his mouth felt alien at first but Mikado soon got used to it, licking his tongue all up and down, moving his lips back and forth and up and down in a way that made Masaomi moan with delight. He cupped Masaomi's balls in his hand as well and eventually let the cock slip out of his mouth and sucked on the testicles instead. Masaomi gritted his teeth and whispered "Mikado, oh shit, Mikado..."

After several minutes, or several hours, Mikado couldn't tell-Masaomi stopped Mikado, pushed his friend back, and climbed off the bed. He shrugged his underwear down from his knees, grabbed some lotion from his dresser, got back on the bed, and climbed over Mikado, pinning his arms down as he grabbed both their cocks in his right hand. Mikado gasped and grunted as Masaomi grinded up against him, rubbing the cocks together in gloriously heated repetition. The feel of skin against skin, cock against cock nearly drove Mikado mad.

A few seconds later, Masaomi let go again and slid back down the bed until his face was level with Mikado's cock and asshole. He licked his lips, gave an evil grin, and began to suck on Mikado's cock, which was desperate for some kind of release. Mikado shut his eyes and cried out and he arched his back, thrusting over and over again into Masaomi's mouth. A moment later he felt a foreign object-a lubed-up finger-slip into his anus and Mikado swore he was going to explode from that pressure alone.

Masaomi took Mikado's swollen cock out from between his lips and smiled. "Don't come yet, Mikadoooo. Getting you prepped for the big finale here. Hope you're ready for me."

"I don't think I could ever be ready for you," Mikado breathed. "But I'll try."

Masaomi laughed and slid another two lubed-up fingers into Mikado's butt, prodding and probing and stretching till Mikado didn't think he could take it any more. A moment later, the fingers were removed and another fleshy object-Masaomi's cock-was slowly pressing at the widened anus. Masaomi looked down at Mikado for approval, which he gave with a nod and a whimper.

"Oh, your asshole is soooo tight," Masaomi grunted as he slowly and surely thrust his way into Mikado's ass. Mikado's fingers gripped the black bedspread tightly, feeling a bit uncomfortable at the new sensation but welcoming it all the same. As the minutes wore on, Masaomi thrust harder and harder, all the while trying not to hurt Mikado, and the black-haired boy felt himself ready to explode. The uncomfortable awkward feeling was replaced with the overwhelming nature of Masaomi's hardness, a feeling that soon became wonderfully filling-literally. Masaomi began to sweat as much as Mikado as he pounded and pounded and slammed harder and harder into Mikado's tight hole, all the while muttering his name like a mantra in between gasps and grunts.

An eternity passed before Mikado felt his cock finally give way to orgasm, an exploding stream of semen flying all over his groin and his belly, a bit even landing on his chest right beneath his face. A second later, Masaomi shouted "I'm going to come!" and Mikado felt semen squirt and ooze all up his anus. It was a weird feeling yet a good one, to know he had given Masaomi such pleasure. And to think, he had been so worried about this, so scared of it.

A moment later, Masaomi collapsed next to him, narrow chest huffing heavily, and the blonde smiled at him. "Not bad, eh, Mikado?"

"No, not at all, Masaomi-kun." Mikado felt ready to laugh. "Some sleepover, eh?"

"Yeah." Masaomi wiped away all the semen with an old rag, pulled the blankets over the two of them and snuggled up tight against his friend, the both of them naked still. "Some sleepover. Do this again some time soon?"

Mikado finally did laugh. He leaned over and gave Masaomi a kiss, which somehow felt necessary after all they had just done. "Yeah, sure. Soon. With Anri or without, we should definitely do this again. Either way, I'll be happy."

They both fell asleep, relieved at last, as the storm in the night finally gave way to peace.

*****


End file.
